tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxim-Cre Society
Galaxies The Maxim-Cre empire spans at least four different galxies. Andromeda Galaxy The andromeda galaxy is the home galaxy of the Maxim-Cre emnpire and is where they have the most influence rivalled only by the Torgaunts. All major Maxim-Cre projects take place in the Andromeda galaxy a few exempt, the matter destroyer are located in this galaxy as well as the planet Tratactus, the planet of science. Mikly-Way Galaxy The Milky-Way galaxy is under mostly Nyron control, but many Maxim-Cre live here as well, such as the planet Argoth and the great Maxim-Cre fleet known as the Impunsus Indigators. There are some slight differences in the culture between the Andromeda and Milky-Way Maxim-Cre but they are mostly the same. Triangulum Galaxy The triangulum galaxy is mostly under the influence of theMonsteara, the Monsteara refer to it with a different name then us people on Earth but it is still all the same. Maxim-Cre influence is limited to only a few planets conducting reserch on different kinds of organisms and planet types, these experiments are mostly undertaken by theImpunsus Indigators. Pisces Dwarf The home galaxy of theVirexians, the Maxim-Cre influence is growing in this galaxy only opposed by the energenever since the A.E. project began, over one hundred worlds have been reclaimed from the energen but it is still mostly in possesion of them, it is believed that a third energen battle planet is under construction here. The pisces dwarf is a irregular dwarf galaxy, previously inhabitted by Omni but was also proclaimed vacant. Sculptor Dwarf The Sculptor Dwarf Galaxy is a new galaxy that was discovered by the Torgaunts. Since the Torgaunt war against the Chromes, they have been trying to scour out in the universe and find new habital planets. In their scour they discovered the Sculptor Dwarf Galaxy. So far the Galaxy seems almost completely uninhabited, but full of plenty of habitable planets, with the only sign of life so far being small bacteria. Torgaunts have now started creating colonies on each planet, and hope to have yet another Galaxy under their control. Projects Tractartus Tractarus project Tractarus is the name of a planet that has a massive time dialation field encircling the planet make time speed up on the planet. This planet has a massive amount of scientists on it bent on developing new technology for the Maxim-Cre empire. The location of this planet is uknown to all but a few high class Maxim-Cre that have sworn not to give out the coordinates to the planet. So far they have developed the wave missle and crystallum rifles for the empire. A.E.(aggressive expansion) Ever since the virexians joined the Maxim-cre empire they have been wanting revenge on the energen for taking their home away, the A.E. project is the atempt to take back the Virexian galaxy by launching over one thousand Maxim-Cre fleets to assault the currently energen controlled galaxy. Due to theenergens weakness to the chemical found in pepermint they have been largely succesfull on purging the energen from the Galaxy. "Exo-Galaxa" The Exo-Galaxa is a massive self sustaining ship who's single goal is to find what we call Kolob, and from there, heaven. Primus The pride and joy of the empire, home to the prophet emperor Vulacnis Primus and the other fourteen leaders of the empire. Primus was originally settled by the omni, due to the massive size of the planet (comparible to neptune) the omni had to change the density of the core to change the gravity of the planet to allow life. When the Omni empire fell Primus was one of the few planets that they did not abandon. The omni here were very prideful and thought they could withstand against the universe and rebuild the empire from scratch. In a way they did, but their pride became their downfall. This corrupted Omni colony soon began to loose the power to create new omni. In order to survive the omni created new bodies for themselves, this new species of highly devolved omni is known today as the Deregons. Yes they prevented their downfall by dieing out but they lost most of their sacerdotium. It took hundreds of years for them to reachieve space travel and hundreds more to repent of their pridefulness. This lead to the new era of lesser Maxim-cre sacerdotium we recognize today.